Mission
by Tatsuhime1
Summary: Gajeel goes on a mission, but he's put in danger. Who is Marina and can Levy save him? -ORIGINALLY A ONE SHOT, DECIDED TO CONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1

**First fic, please be nice! Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters all belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima!**

It had all begun with a rumour, but even the fact that it was just a rumour didn't put Levy at ease. It made it worse.

It all started while she was at the request board, she was looking for a quest that Team Shadow Gear could take, she was missing the presence of the iron dragon slayer and wanted to attempt to take her mind off him. Just when she'd thought she'd donejust  
that, she overheard Team Natsu say Gajeel's name, her heart went into her throat and her stomach lurched 'that couldn't be a good sign' she thought, her curiosity piqued and she listened in to what they were saying.

"I overheard Mirajane talking to the Master," Lucy whispered to the group of five and Natsu and Wendy's exceeds Happy and Charle. "Apparently Gajeel has gone on a dangerous mission alone."

"Isn't Pantherlily with him?" Gray questioned, keeping his voice low.

"He's sick," Happy stated matter-of-factly, "Gajeel's on his lonesome."

Levy's stomach dropped even more; if it was possible. She ran to the bar, trying to act nonchalant, watching the Take Over magic user clean the glasses that were left to dry overnight.

"Good morning Levy!" Mirajane smiled, "what can I get you?" Levy observed her body language, she was tense, she surely knew how Levy felt towards Gajeel, and being in Levy's presence had made her taut.

"I'll just have an orange juice, please," she knew the orange juice was kept in the back of the guild, she watched as Mirajane nodded and turned to go to the back, Levy glanced round, making sure no one was watching her. The script mage put her Gale Force  
glasseson, specifically with the intent of searching for Gajeel's name in the request book. The last one was over a month ago, it wasn't documented! Quiet talking alerted Levy to the back of the guild, she took off her glasses, "Solid Script:  
Subtitle,"words appeared in the air above Levy of the conversation she couldn't quite hear.

'We still can't communicate with him, the lacrima must've been destroyed. It was a bad idea to send him alone on this mission. I should've made a team of slayers to investigate the slayer killer.'

"Slayer Killer..." Levy muttered, disspelling the words in front of her. She jumped down from the bar stool, hurrying to the library, "but where could he be?!" The idea hit her like a ton of books. "Lily!"

Arriving at Gajeel and Pantherlily's house, she knocked on the door, it took only a few seconds before the exceed answered the door.

"Levy?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Lily, sorry to bother you, but do you know where Gajeel is?" Levy wondered if she would be met by questions from the exceed, but instead she was pleasantly surprised at his compliance.

"I'm pretty sure he said he'd be in the North, by the Sacred Mountain Zonia, he said he'd be training."

More shock and confusion clouded Levy's mind, she wondered how on Earthland could Gajeel lie to Lily about his whereabouts. "Okay, thank you, Lily. I hope you feel better soon." She commented, handing him a bag of kiwis and kiwi juice boxes.

"No, thank you, Levy." He smiled, taking the bag inside.

Levy turned and began heading to Magnolia's train station, "one single ticket for Zonia, Northern Fiore, please," she asked, handing over the appropriate change. She wondered if she should ask if they had seen Gajeel, but decided on her better judgement  
againstit, she took her seat on the train. Usually she would take out a book and emerse herself, but today was different, today she felt unfathomable anxiety, something she'd never experienced before. She anixously waited out the two hour train  
journey.

Gajeel knew this was bad, a simple mission to observe the target had gone horribly wrong. He weaved through the trees, using tree branches as coverage, he used his shadow to limit how much he could be tracked by the enemy. He materialised under a large  
treecover, assessing his surroundings only to have an emense pressure thrust into his back, sending him toppling down onto the ground, violently winding him. Figures were appearing from nowhere all around him. 'What the hell?! Why didn't I sensethem?!'

"Scared, Slayer-kun~?" A sultry voice asked. He looked up to a tall woman, her magic power radiating from her, the smell of her raw blood lust stinging his nostrils, a blood lust that made his own look like child's play. She was deadly. She was dangerous.

"How...?" He stammered, feeling his body weakening, climbing to his hands and knees.

"How?" She mockingly copied him, she disappeared from his line of sight, her presence, her smell; everything. That was until her foot connected with his side, the force of the kick was excruciating, definitely a broken rib from the one kick. He clutched  
ontohis side.

"Such a shame." She cackled, "I was sure you'd give me some fun." She once again disappeared and reappeared, creating further damage to his body with a further few swift kicks, before standing back to admire her handiwork.

When the barrage of kicks had ended Gajeel felt relieved, as he recovered enough to make sense of what was happening, he felt eyes staring, boring into his soul, but they weren't just the woman's in front of him. The figures that appeared earlier, the  
faceless,formless figures watched him with hungry eyes, startled by the eerie scene, his attention was drawn to one when it spoke.

"Fairy...trash..." It hissed, "I...left them...a little gift..." Gajeel's eyes widened.

"You...wrinkled old...hag..." Another one screeched, "I'm going to...start a war...and destroy the fairies..."

Gajeel had never felt so weak, his past was around him, his demons made him feel so small, he could almost sympathise with Levy. He snarled, hoping to sound more agressive than he felt, but his snarl was met by a cocky shrill of a laugh. And as if itwas  
all rehearsed the figures surrounding him grinned menacingly in unison.

"Gajeel!" He turned his head to look behind him. 'Shit, why is she here?!' He knew that voice anywhere, a part of him wished it was one of the figures pretending just to get him riled up. But there she was. Making herself look as big as she could, standing  
inthe bravest stance she could muster.

"Shrimp! Why are you here?!" It dawned on him that he hadn't told anyone about his mission. Nobody knew. So how did she get here? "How the fuck did you find me?!"

"Asshole! What the hell was that greeting?! I've come to help you!" She yelled, "Solid Script: Bullet!" A rain of bullets poured down on the figures, she skillfully guided the bullets to miss Gajeel while destroying the eerie figures in front of her,  
thebluenette keeping her stance against the enemies.

"It appears as if we have a fairy who needs her wings clipped." The woman snarled, walking over to Levy, she raised her hand, using her power as a slayer killer to see Levy's fears and demons, she grinned, creating a figure beside her.

"You're just...a monster..." It cried, "I hate him...I hate...hate...hate...him..."

The script mage was left motionless, she was in shock, tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she looked at Gajeel, he was watching wide eyes and she thought she saw pain in them.

"G- Gajeel...I-"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled, engulfing the enemy and her doll, rage filled his blood, he climbed to his feet, only to have his magic negated by the assailant as she used her slayer killing power to disspell his magic.

"Perhaps you've forgotten that I am a slayer killer. I've met thousand like you and destroyed many more." She laughed.

"Solid Script: Spear!" The villain took a swipe at Levy from behind, only to be blocked by the word 'sheild', Levy twisted her body to face the teal hair coloured woman. "Solid Script: Fire!" The enemy was knocked back by the flaming word. Levy turned  
to look at Gajeel, secretly loving the idea he could watch her fight and have the upper hand. She wasn't weak! She turned back to face her opponent.

"I will clip your wings!" She hissed angrily.

"I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm a Fairy Tail mage! Just try to clip my wings, my family will return it tenfold!"

The mystery woman was thrown into a tree, Gajeel was back on his feet and attacked from behind.

"I couldn't have said it better, Shrimp!" He grinned slyly, charging at their attacker, "Iron Dragon's-"

"Dragon's restraint!" Before he could finish his spell, he was greeted by his arms being restrained from behind.

"What the-?!"

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, unclear of what had just transpired. Feverishly trying to free the slayer, she reeled back in horror, "its not a form of letter magic! I can't decode it! I can't break it!"

"That's the point, Fairy, it doesn't decay like other magic does!" She grabbed the blue haired mage and threw her against a tree, her body crumpling at the base of the tree.

"Levy!" Gajeel roared, still trying to break free.

"Its no use!" The sultry tone returning to the attacker's voice. "I suppose I should tell you the name of your killer. My name is Marina. And I am a Slayer Killer. I live to kill people like you." Marina purred, "the only person who could save you nowis  
that foster father, Metalicana, of yours. But, oops, oh well, he's dead!" She grabbed for the spear that Levy had summoned earlier, "let's kill you with the Fairy's weapon, how fun!"

"Wait!" Levy yelled, "so you're saying only a dragon can save him?" Gajeel noticed her mind still trying to formulate a plan, Marina had also noticed; but had misinterpreted it.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, aren't you a clever fairy?" Marina cooed sarcastically.

"Well I don't like to brag, but...Solid Script: Iron!" Nothing happened.

Marina walked over to her, "what's the matter? Out of magic?" She teased, she raised the spear above her head, grinning wildly, "you've outlived your use!" Marina plunged the spear into Levy's stomach, blood spilling onto the ground and onto Gajeel, he  
watchedin horror as became covered in her blood for the second time.

"No!" Gajeel roared, only to see a grin on Levy's pale face, he felt power surge into his body, and he easily broke through the restraint.

He now knew what she'd been up to, she couldn't manafest the iron, she had no magic power left! So she hadthe particles fill her blood so hen it was spilt the excess iron could be absorbed from the air.

"Dragon Force..." Gajeel gasped, how could she think of doing something like that? Now he was determined to take her home safe. He could now face Marina as more dragon than human, free from the restraints her power offered him. "For what you've done to  
Shrimp -I'll repay it tenfold!" He mimicked what she'd said earlier, they were all family. He looked at her body on the floor, she'd fought with such feriosity and fire, he didn't expect her to fight anymore - he'd protect her now.

"What the hell?!" Marina screamed, "How?!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!" He moved towards Marina swinging his arm wildly, he connnected with her, sending her flying into a nearby tree. The fight continued, Gajeel being the dominant force out of the two. The power difference was clearnow he'd entered dragon  
force,there would only be one winner now.

A blood-curdling scream stopped the fight, Gajeel reeled around to see Levy screaming, he fully expected for there to be another attacker, but there wasn't, his eyes were drawn to the wound.

"Levy?!" Her body was contorted in a way it shouldn't have ever been in. What he saw next was something he had never seen before, only ever heard about.

"She cauterised the wound closed?!" Marina screamed angrily, disbelieving of what she saw.

Gajeel laughed, landing another punch against Marina, "you messed with the wrong guild! No matter how many times our wings are clipped and torn, we just fix 'em up again! This time is no different!" He landed punch after punch on the evil mage, making  
sureshe knew her place for attacking his Shrimp. He left her, lying unconscious in a pool of blood, bruised and hurt.

"Levy..." Gajeel whispered, going to her side, he inspected the wound and once he was satisfied with her life being safe, he picked her up in his arms, he looked at her face now peacefully in slumber. "She must be exhausted..."He said to himself, carryingher  
to the station.

After talking to the conductors, he arranged for Erza to come and get them with Wendy, rather than getting the train home. Sitting on the bench with her still in his arms, he began recalling just what had happened to them.


	2. Recovery

**Sorry about the small chapter guys, I've got three big assessments for university in Augustearly September, but then I'm free for four months so I will update bigger chapters every few weeks! Yay! Thank you for all the positive feedback, its really encouraged me to keep writing.**

 **You guys know the usual disclaimer, I own nothing, although I wish I did T-T**

It had been little over a week since the battle with Marina, the council had set in and had taken statements from both Gajeel and then Levy, once she'd woke up. They had also detained Marina, and had set a date for her trial. Gajeel hadn't left Levy's  
bedsidefor the week that had past except for if he needed to get her some things, she'd been recovering well in the guild infirmary, being looked after by Polyusica and Wendy.

But Gajeel couldn't escape the enormous feeling of guilt over what hadhappened, Natsu had challenged him several times but each time he declined, his mind lulling over what had happened. Marina had opened new scars between the pair and he couldn't  
tell if it was only him feeling the strain of what had happened.

"Just when I thought I had repented enought to stand beside her. Just when I thought I had a chance to make her mine..."

"Juvia doesn't like seeing you this way, Gajeel-kun," the Ame-onna stated, sitting beside her friend and comrade. "Do not blame yourself."

"She was hurt because of me, and its not the first time either." Gajeel glared, but nearly no threat was behind his sorrowful stare.

"Levy-san once told me that some people are worth being hurt for...it is especially true in this guild. You know yourself she is not weak." Juvia rest her hand on his shoulder, "if you love her, then tell her before you loseher."

"What's that meant to mean?!" Gajeel shot back. Rage filling his veins.

"Do you expect a young lady to wait forever? She likes you, a lot, so you must tell her before someone else does."

A loud cheer raised from the crowd in the guild, drawing the duo's attention. There was Levy holding onto Lucy, she was finally well enough to walk, Gajeel's heart stammered when he saw the grin on her face. Juvia was right. She was strong. Maybe, in  
herown way, stronger than him. Another thing Juvia was right about, he needed to tell her.

"Oi, Shrimp, come here," Gajeel beckoned, shuffling his weight along the bench.

"Juvia will leave you both alone," the water mage left as Levy silently and nervously took her place.

"Are you okay, Gajeel?" She beamed and the dragon slayer sworn his heart stopped, "How are your wounds?"

"Are you kidding me? You nearly died. My wounds mean squat." Gajeel curtly protested, unable to control his jaw clenching, how could she be worried about someone like him when she was obviously worse off? "Uh, listen, Shrimp,"he continued, runninghis  
hand through his hair, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on another mission, this one isn't like the last, its got a high reward but its only for two days and its just being security at a big-wig's party, y'know?"

Levy felt her face heating up, she was still aching from using the muscles she never knew she had, but that didn't matter. The only time she'd turn down going on a mission with Gajeel would be when she was dead.

"Definitely! It sounds like fun, Gajeel, I'll go pack!" Levy giggled, practically running out of the guild with excitement.

"Well done, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia congratulated, "will you tell her during the mission?" His face turned the colour of beetroot, watching Juvia.

"None of your business, damn rain woman," Gajeel gruffly replied, trying to hide his embarrassment but to no avail, earning a stifled laugh from the bluenette.

"Good luck, Gajeel-kun." She cooed, walking away.

 **Possible confession in the next chapter? We will have to wait and see, even I have no idea yet.**

 **Gajeel and Juvia are my ultimate BROTP, I wonder if she'll play matchmaker and set things up for the unlikely couple ^_^**


	3. Motion sickness

**Almost finished university. Phew this is stressful. Anyways, here is the new chapter! Still struggling with how to take the story from here but I'll be brainstorming by the 15th of September!**

Gajeel had told Levy to meet him at Magnolia train station. They'd be getting the train into Crocus at 6 p.m, and it was already 5:30 p.m, which was the reason he was particularly restless; his nerves were on tenterhooks waiting for the bluenetteto  
arrive.

"Where is she?" He grumbled, looking up at the large station clock which hung above where the train was waiting, then he turned his head towards the entrace of the station, before looking back to the clock again and finallylooking down at the floor  
and giving an inpatient, frustrated sigh.

"Be patient," his exceed friend scolded as he looked up at the dragon slayer, "she'll be here."

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, pulling a large suitcase behind her, "we haven't missed the train have we?" She asked in a slightly apologetic, cute voice. Taken by surprise at her sudden appearance, he looked up at her blankly. It tookhim a while to process  
what she was saying, which led Levy to whine impatiently. "Gajeeeel!" She pushed again, trying to get a response from the idle man.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, the train hasn't left yet." He stuttered, looking away. His cheeks flushed red. "Let's go find our coach."

"Okay!" She smiled, going towards the train with him. She was grateful that he had bought tickets for a quiet, private room, as she was still donning bandages and felt uncomfortable with any amount of eyes staring at her, letalone a train full of  
people. They found their room and took their seats, Gajeel put their bags on the overhead rack and firmly planted himself on the bench opposite Levy; who now had Pantherlily curled up against her thigh. He was already feelingsick at the thought  
of the motion sickness that would soon encompass his body, and he was willing himself to fall asleep before that happened.

"Are you okay, Gajeel?" Levy asked, looking concerned. His reply was too mumbled for her to hear. Levy drew the blinds down so he couldn't see the moving scenery, "perhaps this will help?" She suggested, "Solid Script: Motionless."

The shuddering of the still train was stopped almost instantaneously in their room as she wrote her spell on the walls, ceiling and floor. She'd been perfecting this spell for exactly these situations.

Gajeel felt his body become still and balanced in the carriage, the nausea created by the motion disappearing. He gave a relieved sigh before an amazed grin spread across his face. "That's impressive, Shrimp! Its like Wendy's Troia!"

This was the sort of mission Levy enjoyed the most; quiet ones, and not only that, it involved the iron drayon slayer, who she had grown really close to throughout their time together. She really did enjoy working together with sighed, looking  
at the sleeping man opposite her. 'I doubt it'll stay quiet for long with him though,' she mused, her imagination being caught by the view of the stars outside the train carriage. As soon as Gajeel had fallen asleep she'd reopenedthe blinds.  
She lent against the window and began watching the sunset and the mesmerising light display outside as shooting stars littered the sky in shimmering light. She turned back to look at the stoic giant, her heart speeding slightly. Her feeling

for him were no secret, in fact they were the elephant in the room at the guild, the only one who didn't seem to notice was the man himself; even if he did, he didn't let on. It wasn't much better in Fairy Hills - all girls, gossiping and obscene  
jokes were common place there, and her blossoming romance was something they often teased her about.

She looked at the watch on her wrist, it was half one in the morning, she checked the ticket, the train would arrive in Crocus for 6 a.m.. She puffed up her travel pillow, settling against it and closing her eyes, falling asleep next to the two others  
/who were already way ahead of her.

The train jerked as it pulled into Crocus station, jolting the exceed in Levy's lap awake and his dragon slaying partner following soon after.

"Damn trains..." Gajeel huffed, being hit by a wave of nausea. Levy's spell had obviously been cancelled out by her slumber. Gajeel looked over at her sleeping face, "o- oi, Levy...let's get off already..." He grumbled, gentlyshaking her thigh  
to wake her up. Her eyes opened, meeting his gaze, he noticed the confusion in her still half closed eyes; it took her only seconds to fully gain awareness.

"Morning..." She muttered, looking out the window, "oh, we're here... Let's go..."

The trio collected their things before heading off the train, Levy always loved Crocus at this time of year, the low sunlight making the city look even more enchanting, especially with the large manor houses along the hilly outskirts of the city, how  
in the sun it would be warm yet in the shade it would be bitterly cold, the early darkening nights were also her favourite, misty streets with small lacrimas giving off rays of light, the crisp air and the coolness tenderly stroking against her  
to think her and Gajeel would be in one of those manors, that often had vineyards, and really large libraries, made Levy's heart flitter like the autmn leaves around her.

"Oi, Shrimp, quit the daydreaming," Gajeel swiftly brought her back to reality and the blue haired girl blushed in response. "I asked some locals-"

"I did." Pantherlily interjected, in his large form hardly anyone would dare not to answer his questions for the fear they could get killed, although Levy and Gajeel both knew he would never harm an innocent person.

"-Lily asked some locals where we had to go. Its that one." Gajeel raised his arm to the East of the city, where the hills were larger and littered with dense evergreen forests, he pointed towards the largest house Levy hadever seen.

"Holy hell, there?" She gasped, awestruck by the sight of the white granite building in the distance, it looked as if it has been polished like a proud cobbler would polish his creations, the building almost looking luminouswith the sunlight bouncing  
off it's ghostly walls.

They walked towards the mansion before them, each step they took was overshadowed by the building, it gave off an eerie air as they walked closer, the splendour of house was being robbed away by a new, more ominous presence. As they entered the dark shadowof  
the building, the dark haired man stiffened, he noticed how Levy had visibly shivered as they walked up to old oak doors, he looked at Pantherlily who nodded and knocked on the large, heavy bronze doorknocker. Waiting for their client to greet  
/them.

 **I hope you liked it! I now have a female who can editmore detail into my chapters!**


End file.
